300
by Yahyash
Summary: Read ...


The day has come, a new king is going to raise. He was sent to the deadliest place on earth. They say, in order to be the best you have to beat the beast. It's cold there. Very cold. But he felt the warm breath of the beast behind him. He felt the evil in his eyes. Lionaides is here to be the King. He trained his whole life for this moment. No way to go back now. Spartans never go back. They don't surrender they die with honor. Without any fear. Lionaides looked at the beast. Beneath Lionaides eyes the beast knew that it's his day. It's cold. The sword of sprat new king didn't miss. He took his head back to the kingdom. A new king has been announced. Sparta became one of the strongest kingdoms ever.

The day has come. A foolish king with a mind of a child came to think that he can beat Sparta. They advised him not to do it. He killed them all for thinking that he can't do it. He sent his messenger. He told him to go to Lionaides and ask him to surrender and promise him with all the wealth that he want and all the earth and water that he need. The messenger went to sprat. They welcomed him. The always welcome strangers. He asked to meet Lionaides. And he received what he asked for.

The Messenger: Earth and Water. My king offers you all the wealth you need. If Sprata surrendered and joined Persia

Lionaides : Do you think that you can buy us ?

Messenger: My king I'm just a messenger, this is not my words.

Lionaides : Earth and Water. What can we do with them if we don't have our freedom, Spartans prefer to live with nothing rather than be wealthy and slaves. Tell your king Spartans will die before being slaves.

The Messenger: Indeed I will ….

Lionaides knew that war is knocking his kingdom doors, but he will not allow that, not ever. He tuned to his worriers and said… If we stayed here and waited for them to come they might come and they might danger our families. They asked for war and war is what they will get. We will move to the hot gates and face them and stop them there. I can understand if some of you went back now. But once we are there. There is no going back. There is no surrender. Its death or Glory….

300 men came and reported for duty. 300 men decided to give their own life for Sparta. Lionaidess knew that they are the best. The king walked and they followed him. They reached the gate and stationed there, Lionaidess knew that this might be the end for him. He promised to give everything for Sparta. The next day the Persian army reached the gate. But, Spartans were waiting.

Lionaidess saw them coming, he turned to his army and said: This is where we hold them, this is where they die. Spartans! Show them no mercy show them hell!

The war has started…

The first wave was easy, we killed them all. Spartans shows no mercy. Lionaidess asked us to carry the bodies and build a wall with it. We asked why! He said that this will show them what we can do. This can scare them, the second wave came. They stopped and looked at the wall they were scared, they kept their distance and the Persian commander ask them to fire all the arrows they have. The arrow was a lot, the sky became black. Lionaides looked at it, he thought that the sun is gone, but then he noticed that arrows are coming to them he screamed. Shields! Spartans covered themselves. And the arrows went for nothing. Lionaidess looked and smiled… Is thats all you got! Bring it on! Spartans! What's your profession?! Awoo Awoo Awoo

The second wave also was easy. It was easy to kill them. They are afraid. They are not loyal enough. Not like us. They have no moral. Or integrity. They are doing it for money. Not for the king.

The waves kept on coming. And we kept our spirit. Lionaidess is a great king. He is always in the first line, he fight from his heart. He have nothing to lose. If he died he is a legend and if he won. He is also a legend. For him it's his land, the land that he lived in he can never give away that. Never…

The persian king heard what happened with his army he decided to go with everyone to kill Lionaidess. But little that he know. He was going to his own death.

He reached the battle ground. His army was nothing but another large meal for Spartans. He watched them all fall … no one left. It's only him. Lionaidess came. He looked at him and said

Lionaidess : Earth and Water. Are you willing to pay your life for them?

King: Please, spare my soul, I will give you anything you want, Please just let me go..

Lionaidess : do you think that you can buy everyone ?

King: please, forgive me for I was a fool

Lionaidess : You promised my land fire and death you promised my people slavery and

Death, and for that you will die…

Lionaidess killed him and took his head back to Sparta ….

Now we can enjoy our earth and water ….


End file.
